The Birthday Gift
by Agreene
Summary: Rose gives Mack a birthday present he'll never forget.


Birthday Present

Operation Overdrive Fan fic/My First One.

Plot: Mack gets birthday present he'll never forget

It was a late Saturday morning. Mack had woken up late as usual. Since it was the weekend, his father Mr. Hartford had given them this weekend off. Will and Ronny are sitting at the kitchen table eating captain crunch cereal. Dax is eating pops and rose is eating Cocoa Crispies. Will and Ronny are playfully feeding each other. Dax watched as the two shared a morning kiss.

"I wish I had a girlfriend. My last one turned out to be evil." He said sadly staring down at his cereal.

"Please." Said Rose rolling her eyes. She's not the mushy type.

"Don't worry Dax, you'll find that special someone." Said Ronny trying to cheer up her friend and teammate.

"Yep." Said Will. "All you need bro is a little self confidence."

"Will's right Dax." Ronny said agreeing with her boyfriend.

"I second that." Said Spencer watching Will and Ronny share another kiss. "Just be yourself and you'll do just fine."

"Yeah I guess." Said Dax who still continued to eat his food.

"Good morning all." Said Mr. Hartford walking into the kitchen.

"Morning." Said the rangers with the exception of Mack.

"Good morning sir. Breakfast is ready." said Spencer handing Mr. Hartford a plate of food. Mr. Hartford went to sit right next to Dax at the kitchen table.

"Hey guys, I'm glad I got you alone. I need to talk to you all." Mr. Hartford said beginning to eat a piece of toast.

"What's going on?" Asked Will.

"You guys know what today is right?" Asked Mr. Hartford. The others stared at him clueless. "Today's a special day in Mack's life."

"Oh right, it's Mack's birthday." Said Rose smiling. Mr. Hartford smiled nodding. "What do you have planned for him?"

"Well, I want to have big eighteenth birthday bash at the Lagoria." Said Mr. Hartford.

"What's the Lagoria?" Asked Ronny.

"It's a nice restaurant in town and I've booked the VIP room in advance just for his birthday. What do you think?" He asked them.

"Well. He's turning eighteen so maybe a party is cool but with kids his own age." Said Ronny.

"I guess you're right." Said Mr. Hartford. "He should be with teens his own age."

"Maybe we can still use the VIP and just invite kids his own age." Said Dax.

"That's a great idea said Rose. "We can meet some of the kids Mack went to school with."

"Yep and still get our boogie on." Said Will smiling along with the others.

"That's great except the Lagoria is formal attire only." Said Mr. Hartford.

"We I don't mind dressing up. Besides, I always look good in suits." Said Will smirking. The group laughed as well.

"Me to." Said Spencer as they all laughed again.

"Then it's settled. Everyone gets dressed up for the party. It's tonight at 6:30pm. Spencer get them some formal attire." Said Mr. Hartford.

"Right away sir." Spencer said then leaving the kitchen.

"This is going to be so awesome." Dax said excitedly.

"I know and my man is going to look awesome in his suit. Aren't you baby?" Ronny asked playing with Will's earlobe turning him on.

"You got that right honey." Said Will as they shared another kiss. Mr. Hartford smirked.

"One more thing guys." Mr. Hartford said. They looked up at him. "Spencer and I always pretend like we forgot his birthday so don't tell him ok?"

"You got it Mr. H." Said Will as the others agreed with him.

Just then Mack walked yawning.

"Morning all." Mack said scratching his head.

"Morning." Said the others. Spencer had returned to the kitchen and began fixing Mack a bowl of his favorite cereal.

"Hey guys, I do I look older to you?" Mack asked.

"Goofier yes. Older no." Will said jokingly as the other giggled. Mack smirked.

"Why would you look older?" Ronny asked knowing the answer to her own question.

"Well, today's a special day for me and I just thought I looked a little older." Mack said rambling as the others watched him pretending to be clueless. "You guys don't know?"

"Know what?" Asked Dax knowing that today is Mack's birthday.

Mack scanned the faces of his friends, father and Spencer. They all wore the same clueless expressions. Hurt that his friends and family would forget his birthday, Mack sighed heavily. "You forgot." He said sadly.

"Forgot what?" Asked Will.

"Forget it." He said then grabbing his bowl of cereal and heading into the dining room.

Once out of ear shot, the others giggled lightly. All but Rose. She felt bad that they had to play a small trick on Mack. Especially since it's his birthday. In the end Mack would be surprised and will realize that they didn't forget his birthday after all.

"Guys, I feel bad." Rose whispered so Mack couldn't her.

"We all feel a bit guilty but in the end it'll be worth it." Said Will.

"Will's right. Besides, Spencer and I do this every year and for some reason he never catches on." Said a smiling Mr. Hartford.

"Don't worry." Said Spencer.

"Ok." Said Rose.

"I just had a thought." Said Ronny. Everyone looked directly at her. "How are we suppose to get him to the restaurant without him suspecting a thing?"

"Simple, someone has to stay back with him so that the rest of us can fix up the VIP room at the Lagoria. Any volunteers?" Mr. Hartford asked.

"I nominate Rose." Said Dax as the others laughed. Rose frowned hard at Dax.

"Fine." She said giving in.

"Good. Now he's going to be a bit pissy all day so offer to take him out to dinner. I'll send a Limo to pick you guys up at six. Make sure he's ready before then. I'll call a few minutes before the limo arrives" Said Mr. Hartford.

"Gotcha." Said Rose.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mack meanwhile continued to eat her food in the dining room. He was hurt that his friends and father had forgotten it was his birthday. Even Spencer in his old age forgot his birthday. Little did he know that they were planning a surprise party for him. He couldn't even finish his cereal. Could this day get any worse for Mack?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was going according to plan. Mr. Hartford had a meeting to go to and would then head to the Lagoria Restaurant to wait for Rose and Mack. Will, Ronny and Dax had gotten their dress clothes and headed to the Lagoria to help Spencer prepare the VIP room along with some of the waiters. This left Mack and Rose all alone in the mansion. Feeling bad about keeping Mack out of the loop, Rose decided to go check on their fearless leader. She went to his room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said Mack as Rose walked into his room.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked going over to sit on his bed next to him.

"Fine." He said not looking at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just want to be alone."

"_He thinks we forgot his birthday." _Rose thought to her self. _"Maybe I can cheer him up." _ She thought. "Mack why don't you talk to me? You can tell me what's bothering you. I'm a good listener."

"I don't wanna talk about it." He said as he found himself on the porn channel. Rose smiled shyly. Mack noticed her face.

"Um Mack can you change the channel?" She asked.

"Why? Are you afraid to look at porn?" Mack asked smirking.

"No. It's just that its gross." Rose said turning her eyes away from his television screen.

"There's nothing wrong about this. It's perfectly natural. How do you think we got here?" He asked her.

"I know how we got here silly. It's just that…" She said unable to finish her sentence. She was too busy staring at the couple on the screen naked. It was turning her on in a big way.

Mack had always envisioned himself being with Rose sexually. She was beautiful, petite, cute in the face and she had a nice little shape. He liked her a lot. Mack's only claim to fame was having sex with a girl at a country club while out with his father months before meeting Rose and becoming a power ranger. Mack stared at her a moment. The nipples of her C cup breasts size seemed to be poking out through her shirt. Of the fact that they were off duty today met that they could wear civilian clothing. Rose is dressed in a pink t-shirt, white caprices pants and white sandals as it was a hot day. Mack was dressed in a red and white plad button down shorts, a red tank top shirt, a d he's wearing his black sandals. Rose crossed her legs with her hands between them squeezing her legs together finding her self getting aroused. Mack noticed this and smirked. The front of his shorts starting to bulge. The porn continued to play on the TV as Rose found her self getting wetter by the second. Between watching the movie and Rose, Mack found it equally hard to contain his erection. She glanced at the front his shorts and smiled.

"I see someone is a bit turned on." She said smiling.

"You're one to talk." Mack said smiling back at her. "Look at you're chest." He said to her as Rose made a weak attempt to cover up.

"What about my chest?"

"It looks so good poked out like that." He said letting the comment slip out his mouth. Rose looked up at him smirking. She knew Mack was flirting with her and was falling for him. She looked away nervously. Mack stared at her wanting to make love to her. Deciding to make the first move, Mack leaned over and planted a kiss on Rose's lips. Surprised by the kiss Rose pulls back a moment. She could see the lust in Mack's eyes. He wanted her and she wanted him. Both began kissing again. The kiss was passionate and wet. Mack slipped his tongue in her mouth. Moaning Rose returns the gesture her tongue colliding with his. They both stopped to catch their breathes. "Wow." He said smiling.

"Diddo." Rose responded catching her breath. She began to have second thoughts. "I don't know if we should do this here." She said then getting up to leave the room. Mack jumped up off his bed and caught up to her. Mack grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving his room. "Mack." She said in a weak attempt to stop them from going any further but there was no stopping it. Mack gently grabbed her waste and pulled her into his embrace. The two began kissing again. This time more intense than the first time. Mack found his hands roaming down towards Rose's petite behind. She moaned liking the way Mack's hands felt on her rump. She began pulling Mack's red tank top shirt over his head exposing his slim figure. Mack returned the favor taking her pink t-shirt off exposing her pink bra. She had perfect breasts. Mack harder than he's ever been. Mack lifted Rose off her feet carrying her back to his bed. He gently laid down on his king size bed. Rose sat up on the bed. She took her bra off to let Mack really look at her. He loved the way her breasts looked. Perfect nipples that made his tongue wet. He began to remove her caprices pants. She had on pink panties. Mack had to smile. She obviously loved the color pink. Mack took his shorts off exposing his red boxers. Rose smiled at the fact that he loved the color red. Feeling bold, Rose reached into Mack's boxer and began playing with his erection. Mack began to moan.

"Let me see it.' She said wanting to get a good look at Mack's prick. His prick sprung to life. Rose's eyes lit up in shock. Mack looked about nine inches long. She began to play with it again. Mack took his hands and began to fondle her tits. Both moaning. Mack moved closer to her so that his prick is in her face. She began to suck his prick. Mack was pleasantly surprised at Rose. He moaned as rose bopped her head on his shaft. She licked the sides of his penis making Mack groan. She tickled his balls giving him more pleasure than he's ever had before. She smiled at his reaction then going back to sucking him off. She continued to bop her head up and down. Using her tongue she continues to lick the head of his shaft. Mack groaned.

"UUHHUUUUUUHHHH ROSE." Mack said in ecstasy as he feels his balls about to swell. Groaning louder, Mack began to fill Rose's mouth with his juices. She sucked him until he was bone dry. "Woow baby." He said smirking. Rose smiled back.

"You like that?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. Now come here I so I can return the favor." Mack said as Rose leaned back on the bed. Mack began to remove her panties exposing her clit. Mack got down on his knees in front of her clit. He separated her legs getting a full glimpse of her clit. Mack licked his lips then placed his face along the base of her member. Taking a deep breath, he then went deep into her clit using his tongue. Rose began moaning loud feeling Mack's tongue her walls. Mack continued to lick, suck and taste Rose love spot. Rose moaned lustfully letting Mack know just how good his tongue felt on her clit.

"MMMMMMMMMMMAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKK, UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH." She moaned. Mack continued to eat her out like a pro. Meanwhile his prick began to swell all over again. Rose began screaming at the top of her lungs as she came all over his tongue. Mack leaned on Rose and guided his dick towards her entrance and slid himself inside of her. UMMMMM. FASTER." She said moaning in is ear causing Mack to go a bit faster.

UHHHH ROSE." Mack grunted letting her know just how good it felt to be inside her. He leaned in and began kissing her lips. Rose hungrily kissed him back while moaning his name. Mack humped her hard then stopped. Stunned that he stopped, Rose looked up at him.

"Why did you stop?" She asked. She watched him a moment.

"Turn over." He asked as she began to turn over. Her hands planted on his bed and her behind is in the air. Mack stared at her behind smiling like he had hit the jackpot. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna enter you from behind" Mack said then guiding his prick back to her sweet spot again. He entered her again. Rose moaned again as Mack began to pound her behind.

"OOOOOHHHHH GGGGOOOD." She said moaning. "TTTHHHHAAATTT FFFFEEELSSS GGOOOOOODDDD."

"YES BABY," Said Mack forgetting about the fact that he was mad at her and the others for forgetting his birthday. Here he was humping Rose from behind, getting the birthday present of a lifetime. "You like that?" Mack asked spanking her ass. "You like this?"

"YYYYEESS. FFFFFEEEEELLLLLSSSS SSSSSOOOOOO GGGGGOOOOODDD." Rose said moaning as he continued to pound her behind. She began to climax all over Mack's prick. Mack grunted feeling his sacks begin to swell. Moaning louder Mack pulled out of Rose. She turned over with his cock in her face. Mack began to jerk himself until he came on Rose's breasts. Grunting in pleasure has he climaxed. "You were amazing." She said smiling.

"So were you." He said smiling as the two kissed again.

"Does this mean that we're dating?' She asked.

"I've always wanted to date you." Mack said smiling,

"Really?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. Do you want to be my girl?" Mack asked her gently rubbing her cheeck.

"Yes I do." She said smiling as they began kissing. "It's kind of ironic that we'd get together like this." He said.

"Yeah." She said. "You never told me why you were so bummed." She said.

"It's nothing." He said to her. She looked at him. She felt bad that she was keeping a secret from him but everything would work out.

"What time is it?" Rose asked.

"It's 4pm why?" He asked. Rose jumped up catching Mack off guard. "What's wrong?" He asked then the phone rings.

"I got it." She said getting totally naked. She ran down the stairs and into Mr. Hartford's office wearing nothing but her birthday suit. "Hello." She said out of breath.

"Rose it's Andrew, are you guys getting ready to go?" Mr. Hartford asked.

"almost sir. I've got to a couple of things to do then we'll be ready." Rose said looking around to make certain Mack wasn't listening to the conversation.

"Ok. The limo will be there at 5:30pm." Mr. Hartford said smiling.

"We'll be ready." She said then hang up the phone.

"Who was that?" Asked Mack placing the robe he got from his bathroom around Rose's petite frame.

"That was nobody." She said lying. "I've got an idea. Why don't we got out for dinner tonight?" She asked.

"I don't know. I'm still bummed that no one remembered my birthday." He said.

"Then why don't we go out to celebrate your birthday?" Said Rose.

"You mean it? You wanna have dinner with me?" He asked smiling.

"Of course. Mack I've liked you since day one. I was just two shy to tell you." Said Rose.

"I feel the same way." Said Mack.

"So does that mean we can go out for you're birthday?" Rose asked smiling.

"Yes." He said smiling.

"Good let's get dressed up." She said as they raced back up the stairs.

"Wait as in putting monkey suits?" He asked her.

"Yep. I have a nice place in mine." She said

"Oh god. Ok." Said Mack.

Both had taken showers and had gotten ready for their dinner date which was really Mack's surprise birthday party. Mack was dressed in a black suit with black slacks, a grey dress shirt and a lack tie. His hair is slicked back. He stood in front of the mirror making sure he looked good. He fixed his tie and ran his hand through his hair, smiled at his reflection then headed down stairs to wait on Rose. Rose was already downstairs. She was dressed in a pink skirt, with a black blouse and matching shoes. She never liked to play dress up but it was a special occasion so she didn't mind it this one time. Rose stood in the mirror putting her hair up in a bun. Mack came downstairs as Rose turned to see him. Both stared at each other stunned by the way they both looked.

"Wow. Rose you look amazing." Mack said smiling.

"Thanks. You look good to." Said Rose smiling back at her new boyfriend.

"Thanks." Mack said. She glanced at her watch realizing that the limo should be outside of the mansion. As if on cue, the limo driver beeped the horn letting Rose know he was out there. "You expecting someone?" He asked.

"No. That's our limo." She said as Mack watched her wondering if she had this all planned and hadn't forgotten his birthday after all. Both got into the limo and headed for the Lagoria.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile at the Lagoria, Spencer assisted the other waiters in the VIP room. The other Rangers had went shopping for Mack along with Mr. Hartford. Then they returned to the Lagoria to help fix up the place. Dax helped two of the waiters bring out two big cakes. Ronny and Will helped decorate the table. And Mr. Hartford had wrapped his presents. All this taking place with before five o'clock in the evening. Will Ronny, Dax, and Mr. Hartford all got dressed up into their evening attire. Will is dressed in a black suit with a white dress shirt, a black tire and black slacks. Will has on the exact same suit except that the suit is blue. Both got dressed in the men's bathroom. Mr. Hartford got dressed along with the guys. He has on a brown suit, a black dress shirt, a black tie and brown slacks. He is fixing his tie in the mirror.

"WOOOW Mr. Hartford, you look awesome sir." Said Dax.

"Yeah sir, you look great." Said Willl.

"Thanks guys." Said Mr. Hartford. "Mack and Rose should be arriving in about a half hour.

"But it's not even 6:30 yet." Said Dax checking his watch.

"So what." Will said checking himself out in the mirror nearby. "So he's here early. Everything is set up. This is going to be awesome." Will wakes out of the bathroom. Dax follows him.

"You guys look incredible." Ronny said smiling.

"So do you." Will said kissing her.

----------------

The Limo Mack and Rose were riding in pulled up the Lagoria restaurant. Mack and Rose got out of the limo and headed towards the entrance of the restaurant. Spencer saw them and alerted the others. Mr. Hartford and the others headed into the VIP room.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" Mack asked.

"I've been asked to assist these lovely people at the restaurant tonight." Spencer said.

"This place is amazing." Rose said looking around at all the surroundings.

"Why don't you two head to that room in the back." Spencer said hinting to the party that awaits Mack.

"Ok." Said Mack as they headed for the back room. He opened up the door.

"SURPRISE" Was all Mack heard. He was surprised. Here he was thinking everyone forgot his birthday. All his friends, Mr. Hartford and Spencer all smiled. Rose smiled to having done her job. Literally.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MACK." The crowd in the room yelled.

"Wow guys. Thanks." Mack said stunned. "This is incredible. I thought you guys forgot."

"All these years Spence and I have done this and you still haven't caught on." Mr. Hartford said smiling. Mack shook his head.

"I should've known." Said Mack hugging his father and Spencer.

"Happy Birthday Mack." Ronny said kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah bro happy b-day." Will said shaking his hand.

"Happy Birthday Mack." Said Dax.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it." Mack said smiling.

"Well can we eat?" Asked Dax.

"Of course hungry man." Mr. Hartford retorted jokingly. The gang sat down to a nice dinner. Ronny noticed how close Mack and Rose were sitting and how she would feed him. She wondered what Rose did to keep Mack occupied. She'd have to ask later on. After dinner, Everyone sang happy birthday to Mack while bringing a cake. Mack blew out the candles. Spencer cut the cake to serve to everyone. Ronny pulled Rose aside to speak with her.

"You and Mack seem to be closer than usual." Ronny said smiling. Rose blushed. "I saw that. Did something happen between you and Mack back at the mansion?"

"We talked amongst other things." Rose said smirking. Her thoughts took her back to what took place between her and Mack earlier in the day.

"So what did you and Mack do?" Ronny asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Let's just say I gave Mack a birthday present he'll never forget." Rose said as Ronny giggled. Both stared at Mack. "From the looks of things, he's going get to my presents more often." Ronny turned to her and the two erupted in laughter.

"What do you think they're laughing at?" Dax asked.

"Not sure." Will said smirking. "I'm sure it has something to do with Mack." He didn't know how right he was.

Mack enjoyed his birthday party. He enjoyed having Rose even more.

The end.


End file.
